ppg iz crossover
by Lisho and Avnihs
Summary: MUST I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU PEOPLE?!THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL!


Xynca is sleeping in a tube on Irk((IT'S FILLED WITH GOO!))  
  
Xynca wakes up finding her hair down.. so she screams and curses  
  
such as..  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE...!!IT TOOK ME 7 WEEKS TO GET THAT UP YOU...!!"  
  
The tallest turn to see her cursing them  
  
Xynca imediatly stops seeing the tallest there  
  
"i'm sorry my tallest"  
  
"it's ok we found how to redo your hairdo"  
  
Xynca smiles  
  
"could you help me out?i'm kinda stuck"  
  
((I must tell you, this is before Xynca is assigned to Earth...she just visits.... this is when Purple,  
  
yes Purple, had a crush on Xynca))  
  
"well I don't know Xyn-"  
  
"OF COURSE!"  
  
Purple punches in the code  
  
red whispers to purple  
  
"WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"heehee"  
  
red sighs  
  
"thank you purple,red"  
  
((Xynca has a crush on red... heehee))  
  
purple thinking  
  
"I wish I had the guts to tell her..."  
  
red punches him  
  
"OW!hey... what was that for red?"  
  
"I just want you to know that you ignored me and now I'm going to beat the crap out of you"  
  
Xynca is watching red and purple fight.. mostly red  
  
well better go back to earth  
  
earth...  
  
"better off with my disguise on"  
  
she comes back seeing her voot cruiser gone  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
the utonium house..  
  
"Bubbles, give me octi!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Bubbles share with buttercup"  
  
"lemmeseeuhno"  
  
"bubbles..."  
  
"ok..."  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT!"  
  
"oh you mean...THIS?"  
  
"OW!yes"  
  
"we'd better get to sleep buttercup,bubbles"  
  
bubbles snatches back octi  
  
"hmmph"  
  
they snuggle into bed  
  
DING DONG  
  
"bubbles get the door"  
  
"no"  
  
"bubbles i hate you now"  
  
buttercup gets up to get the door  
  
"'lo I'm lost could you take me in?"  
  
"um.. no"  
  
DING DONG  
  
she pushes bubbles off the bed  
  
"OW!hey what was that for?"  
  
"get the door"  
  
"oh fine then"  
  
bubbles flies down to the door  
  
"could you take me in?"  
  
she stands silent for a moment  
  
"OOOOH!"  
  
she picks up mir  
  
"A DOGGY!"  
  
"uh huh"  
  
Xynca steps in their house  
  
"come on i'll show you to our room!"  
  
"you can sleep on the end of our bed,k?"  
  
"ok"  
  
the next day...  
  
"what are you doing here?!"  
  
buttercup picks up xynca and punches her  
  
"OW, HEY!"  
  
xynca punches back HARD and it makes buttercup double back  
  
"oof!"  
  
bubbles wakes up without stopping them,she seems to enjoy it  
  
"heehee"  
  
"IN THE NAME OF IRK STOP!!!"  
  
"irk?"  
  
"uh ya, tis' my planet"  
  
"really?could we go there?"  
  
"uhh... sure"  
  
xynca grins  
  
"but you can very easily fall in love with the tallest"  
  
"we might as well wake red up"  
  
"red?"  
  
"oh sorry ..um.. what's your name?"  
  
"xynca"  
  
"ok red is blossom right there"  
  
"ok now you can refer.. well i wouldn't call her red when we get there"  
  
"why?"  
  
"one of the tallests' name's is red"  
  
"ah i see ok let's wake her up!"  
  
"red...."  
  
"Red..."  
  
"RED.."  
  
"nnnk... what?"  
  
"could all of us go to Irk?"  
  
"uhh... ok when?"  
  
"umm.. I need my voot cruiser first, and get someone to expand it"  
  
"we have a proffesor"  
  
Xynca smiles at this  
  
"really?!koo!"  
  
"but who could of taken it?"  
  
at the townsville volcano top observatory...  
  
"YES!"  
  
mojo is obsevering(A/Nwell it IS an observatory...)xynca's voot cruiser  
  
"hmm... I wonder how it works.."  
  
"I might as well put it back where I found it..."  
  
back at their bedroom...  
  
"we might as well take xynca around the town"  
  
"buttercup(A/NBlossom is now completely awake)I don't know..."  
  
"well she seems nice enough..."  
  
"buttercup, she may be a new villa-OW!"  
  
xynca just punched her  
  
"no i'm just an incredibly popular Irkan on Irk"  
  
"WOOO!"  
  
"buttercup don't make fun of blossom!"  
  
"no she shouldn't... she should just do it occasionally!"  
  
both xynca and buttercup laugh  
  
their laugh is interrupted by blossom punching xynca  
  
"OW"  
  
she wacks her in the head with a pillow  
  
all four shout..  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!"  
  
after a ridculously fun pillow fight..  
  
"NOW can show her around?"  
  
"ya, she knows how to have a pretty good fun time for an alien"  
  
"I WANT CANDY!!"  
  
all four look at mir  
  
mir just sits there with a stupid grin on his face  
  
"mir shutup"  
  
"so that's his name"  
  
"ya quite stupid actually"  
  
"well, since you're going to get us to see Irk and the tallest..."  
  
"WERE GONNA TAKE YOU TO THE MAYOR!!"  
  
"is that a good thing?"  
  
"well, he's incredibally stupid so... ya sure"  
  
"well, then let's go!"  
  
"let's tell the proffesor first"  
  
while their gone to tell the proffesor she takes out ten potions  
  
"were back"  
  
"you girls wanna change into someone like a...."  
  
"powerpuff bubbles,harry potter bubbles, or Invader Zim bubbles"  
  
"uh..."  
  
"powerpuff blossom,harry potter blossom, or Invader Zim blossom"  
  
"hmm..."  
  
"powerpuff buttercup,harry potter buttercup, or Invader Zim buttercup"  
  
"erm.."  
  
"i'm gonna be powerpuff xynca for now"  
  
"well, let's save the Invader Zim potions for now, and be ourselves except for you.. XYNCA?!"  
  
they see xynca in the air, same hair style only she's like the powerpuff girls and has a turquoise dress on  
  
"wow those work good.."  
  
"let's go!"  
  
they all fly off releived that they don't have to hover instead of fly  
  
"you're filled with all kinds of suprises aren't you?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
they go to the mayor's office  
  
"why hello powerpuff GIRLS!"  
  
"this is xynca, she makes potions for characters"  
  
"uh huh.."  
  
"he's quite scared do you always enter through the roof?"  
  
"oh ya, you should see him when we enter through the door!!"  
  
"well let's go back outside"  
  
"what's this spaceship thingy doing here?"  
  
"MY VOOT CRUISER!!"  
  
"let's go to Irk"  
  
"ok!"  
  
"here you all go!careful it's sort of bitter"  
  
they all drink the potions  
  
"I guess we WON'T have to expand the voot cruiser" 


End file.
